<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Certain Sort of Chemistry by Ariaexai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248366">A Certain Sort of Chemistry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaexai/pseuds/Ariaexai'>Ariaexai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band), WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Harassment, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Sexual Content, gotta include that heat sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariaexai/pseuds/Ariaexai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They just have this certain sort of chemistry that's just one-in-a-million.<br/>Taeyong knows what Ten wants, and Ten knows what Taeyong wants... or at least they think they do.<br/>But when has life ever been that simple?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. K</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yea college ABO Taeten, y’all already know, you read the tags</p>
<p>Anyways, I’m whipped like cream for these boys, first couple that compelled me to write a fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten moans lowly, head tilted upwards as Taeyong mouths at his neck, alternating between sucking and licking at the vast expanse of skin. Twilight streams through the one window above the bed to bask both of them in a soft, orange glow.</p>
<p>“Yongie,” Ten breathes out as he grabs at Taeyong’s face and light-brown hair, pulling him up for a kiss. They kiss languidly; Ten moves his hands to wrap around Taeyong’s neck. He starts to nip at Taeyong’s bottom lip but whines as he feels his boyfriend pull away.</p>
<p>“Why did you stop? We were just getting started,” Ten asks as he gives the alpha his best pouty face.</p>
<p>“That’s exactly why I need to stop,” Taeyong murmurs as he softly kisses the tip of Ten’s nose. Placatingly, he runs his hands up and down his boyfriend’s sides, “we both have important schedules coming up and I don’t want to exhaust you. Besides, your heat is coming up soon, so we”ll have plenty of time then.”</p>
<p>Ten swats at the roaming hands and lifts one up to his lips, kissing it. Taeyong giggles at the sensation, as he mumbles, “that’s a promise,” against the skin.</p>
<p>Taeyong leans forward, pressing his forehead against the omega’s. Closing his eyes, he whispers, “your first heat with me… I promise to make you happy.” He’s greeted to Ten’s blinding smile, eyes like crescents, when he opens them.</p>
<p>“You already make me happy, you big sap,” Ten jokes but leans up to nuzzle his nose.</p>
<p>He inhales deeply, letting Taeyong’s unique alpha scent fill his nose; it’s not as “in-your-face'' like a lot of alpha pheromones are, and smells like the sweets he loves to eat combined with a hint of smoke. Like his boyfriend’s personality, it can be subdued at times as well, but Ten likes that; he likes everything about the alpha.</p>
<p>However, there’s been no shortage of comments aimed at this aspect of his boyfriend; people often rudely saying that Taeyong isn’t a real alpha, or he’s a beta using perfume to pretend to be one. They say an alpha shouldn’t be so gentle, so thin (he’s not unhealthy), so willing to give and not take. Worse, they say he’s not a good boyfriend to Ten, that Ten deserves an alpha that actually looks and acts the part. He’s had to be held back a couple of times when they’ve said this directly in front of him and Taeyong. Like hell he doesn’t deserve him, if anything Ten thinks he doesn’t deserve Taeyong. He loves everything about his boyfriend and wouldn’t change him for the world, but even with his constant reassurances, he can see how they still get to Taeyong.</p>
<p>“Tennie… Tennie, what’s got your mind?” Taeyong holds onto Ten’s waist as he turns them over onto their sides, maneuvering him so that they’re facing each other.</p>
<p>Ten scoots closer, nose touching Taeyong’s neck as he feels an arm drape over his side.</p>
<p>“It’s nothing, let’s go to sleep.”</p>
<p>Taeyong doesn’t press further, just hums and kisses Ten on his black hair.</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too.”</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>.</p>
<p>The next morning, Taeyong wakes up first, like he almost always does, and smiles as he looks down at Ten’s sleeping form. Ten’s scent, an alluring mix of spice and the rainforest after rain, is as lovely as the omega himself. Taeyong loves it, though he has to admit he loves both of theirs together more.</p>
<p>“Baby, wake up,” He gently shakes him awake, and can’t help stealing a kiss when Ten glances at him with a sleepy expression.</p>
<p>“Don’t wanna be late for your dance lesson, instructor,” Taeyong jokingly calls Ten as the latter scoffs, “Ewwww, that sounds weird coming from you.”</p>
<p>Taeyong grins and gets out of bed, dressing quickly and leaving his room quietly. The hall is dark and so is the living area and kitchen, so he assumes he’s the first to get up in the whole unit.</p>
<p>Both he and Ten are college students in Korea: he’s twenty-four, studying to be a music producer, while Ten is twenty-three, an exchange student majoring in dance. They both minor in art, and this is what had brought them together. To save on rent, Taeyong and a group of his friends, collectively calling themselves the 127 squad, had found a shared apartment space to rent themselves. Ten, not only being multi-talented but also multilingual, became close friends with some Chinese-speaking exchange students, so he lives with them in their shared apartment, which they dubbed the WayV dorm.</p>
<p>His boyfriend is well known in his friend group; he was friends with a lot of his friends, especially Johnny, Mark, and Winwin, since before they even knew each other. It also helps that he’s over at their apartment nearly as much time as Taeyong stays at his.</p>
<p>Taeyong turns on the rice cooker and starts frying eggs. As the sun rises, so do more of his roommates. He distantly hears a door open, and turns to see Doyoung emerge from the hallway opposite to his, and settle down on a kitchen stool. He’s still in his pajamas.</p>
<p>“Nice pajamas, Doie,” Taeyong greets the omega, who yawns and replies, “Not everyone can be an early bird like you.”</p>
<p>Taeyong grins cheekily in response, before holding up his hands, brows furrowing in concentration, “So, quick head count: Yuta, Jaehyun, Johnny, and Taeil are all here, and….”</p>
<p>“And Jungwoo is with Lucas at Ten’s apartment unit,” Doyoung finishes. Looking towards the hallway leading to Taeyong’s room, he adds, “speaking of Ten, shouldn’t you wake him up so he makes that new job of his on time?”</p>
<p>“Already did, I know how long he takes to get up.”</p>
<p>As if on cue, a loud bang is heard as Ten rushes into the living area, one hand combing through his black locks while the other clutches his stuffed backpack. “Shit, I forgot the bus changed schedules, it leaves in ten.” He frantically looks around the room.</p>
<p>“Where’s my IPad, I could have swore I brought it…”</p>
<p>“Ten,” Taeyong calls and a look of relief washes over Ten’s face as he sees said item in his hands, as well as a lunch bag. He takes both with a grateful look, and after giving Taeyong a peck on his lips and saying a quick greeting to Doyoung, he’s out the door as fast as he appeared.</p>
<p>“How did he ever manage to live before you,” Doyoung questions.</p>
<p>“He’s told me that none of his WayV roommates will wake him up voluntarily, so he sets his alarm really loud and eventually someone will grow sick of it and come,” Taeyong answers.</p>
<p>“That explains why he practically lives here sometimes.”</p>
<p>Taeyong gently smiles, but a sudden realization has his lips turning downwards. “I didn’t get to scent him…” Even though they aren’t mates, they always scent each other in the morning to let others know they’re taken. Ten never forgets to ask to scent or be scented no matter how late he’s running; this is the first time.</p>
<p>As if sensing where his best friend is going with that statement, Doyoung sighs and gives him a look.</p>
<p>“Yong, he was really running late today. With all that was going through his head, he honestly just forgot. I’m sure if you would have brought it up, he would have gave you a second.” Taeyong absentmindedly hums, but worries the bottom of his lip.</p>
<p>“Do you think he doesn’t want me to scent him? He tells me he gets harassed a lot even with my scent on him, people don’t smell it or assume I’m his beta friend, so maybe it’s better to not do it at all? If my scent was different, he wouldn’t get bothered… should I try one of those scent enhancers…?” He trails off. Doyoung starts to speak but Taeyong suddenly blurts out, “Should I just tell Johnny or Lucas to scent him?”</p>
<p>“Lee Taeyong.” Doyoung’s sharp voice snaps Taeyong out of his monologue. “He isn’t Johnny or Lucas’ boyfriend. He’s yours. Screw what others say, you’re both perfect for each other and don’t let those idiots get in your head.” His voice is layered with conviction.</p>
<p>“Idiots in whose head?” A voice comes from the far hallway. A platinum blond haired alpha appears, followed by a dark blue-haired alpha.</p>
<p>“Yuta, Jaehyun, surprised to see you both up this early,” Taeyong says as he turns back to the eggs. “You just missed Ten, and Johnny and Taeil are still sleeping.”</p>
<p>“We’re only up because we smelled breakfast,” Yuta yawns as he sprawls out on the couch.</p>
<p>Jaehyun pads over to Doyoung, enveloping him in a back hug, scenting him lightly. “Taeyong’s letting assholes determine his romantic life,” Doyoung sighs.</p>
<p>All three give him a look. “You guys don’t have scents like mine,” Taeyong whines, “it’s hard to show society that Ten and I’s relationship is just that...a relationship.” His voice is laced with frustration at the end. Jaehyun unwinds his arms from Doyoung, and stands in front of his friend.</p>
<p>“You don’t owe society anything, as long as it’s real to you guys, that’s what matters.” He gives him a reassuring pat, and as the others move to grab bowls and silverware, Taeyong stands off to the side.</p>
<p>If only it was that simple.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idk when do ppl usually update their works like obviously when the new chapter is done but like... maybe 2-4 days in between? More? Leave em’ waiting? </p><p>Everything’s written already I just don’t wanna post all at once you know</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That’s not cool, that’s my favorite wallet my mom gave to me<br/>Bro calm down, my mom gonna get you a new one </p><p>Who the fuck wrote that script lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ten can already feel a headache coming on and his session hasn’t even started yet. He just barely made it in time to catch his bus to the dance studio. Even though his class isn’t that early in the morning, it’s the only time the bus passes by the building before it starts. So, he has to live with waking up way earlier than his liking for now until he can ask for a change.</p><p>To make some extra cash, he had applied for a teaching position at a local dance studio that caters to a largely college-aged crowd; his outstanding dance skills got him the job instantly. Ten would say he was looking forward to the job, after all dance is his passion and being able to do what he loves AND make bank is a win in his book, except for… certain people. And by certain people he means cocky (literally) alphas and the occasional beta.</p><p>Ten knows he’s not unattractive and that since the dawn of time, the glamorization of “pure, but coy omegas” has been a prevalent trope. A stupid stereotype, but a stereotype nonetheless that still persists even in the modern world. Omegas have so much more freedom, physically and mentally, nowadays, but a lot of the “strong alpha chase omega, omega swoons, they make a shit ton of babies” mentality still exists. They think that just because he’s unmated, he should be putting out for every alpha that crosses his path. It’s annoying, but damn he’d be lying if he said putting these big alphas in their place didn’t give him a rush.</p><p>Like now, Ten can already tell he’s going to have a few problem students. His class is beginner level, so bored college freshman and sophomores make up much of the demographic. And everyone knows, freshman and sophomore alphas are the worst, always comparing dick sizes and how many omegas they can fuck. He’s been sitting on the ground in the front of the room, wearing old sweats and a t-shirt he stole from Taeyong, and already hears whispers as people filter in.</p><p>Waking up early has already put him into a low mood, and he knows what he’s going to do next will not help the situation, but it’s necessary. Sighing, he extends his legs outward and folds his upper body down into a pancake pose, keeping his face to the ground as the whispers increase; the room becomes suffocating from the spike in alpha pheromones.</p><p>
  <em>Goddammit.</em>
</p><p>Ten goes through his stretching routine as quickly as possible and rises as his phone alarm rings, signifying the start of class. Facing his students, he’s quick to notice a few dark gazes staring directly at him. Taking a <em>big</em> breath of air before plastering a bright smile on his face, he clasps his hands together.</p><p>“Hello, my name is Ten, and before you ask, <em>no</em> that is not my real name; you all don’t need to have your brains fried so early in the morning, so just call me Ten. I’m a dance major and your instructor for today’s beginner course.” He smirks.</p><p>“Let’s get through this without any trouble, yea?”</p><p>He <em>prays</em> it goes okay.<br/>
.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>“It did not go okay,” Ten groans, starfished on the floor, as Winwin stares down at him. He feels a poke at his leg and lazily kicks out, causing Yangyang to squawk and fall to the ground.</p><p>“Stretching…” He starts in a hollowed tone, “So. Much. Horny. Last time I checked this is a dance studio not a brothel.”</p><p>He sits up, eyes wide; Winwin and Yangyang look half concerned, half scared.</p><p>“We have to do pre and post stretching, you know, to loosen up the muscles, and don’t get me started on the actual lesson,” Ten rambles, “If I had a dollar for every time I caught these fuckers trying to stealthily scent me or touch me when I’d be demonstrating moves up close, god I’d have enough to pay for tuition. I even had to kick a dude out for popping a <em>very</em> obvious boner halfway through.”</p><p>At that, Yangyang bursts out laughing while Winwin has more of a sense to give him a sympathetic smile. “If you want, I’m sure one of us could come to keep you company, or someone from Taeyong’s apartment,” the omega says.</p><p>Ten shakes his head and grabs his backpack, standing up with a sigh. “None of you have the time in your schedules to, and I can handle it, it’s just… frustrating,” he runs a hand through his hair, “anyways, I just forgot to have Taeyong scent me, or me scent him for that matter, but that would have helped.” He brings up a piece of his tee, and sniffs; his boyfriend’s scent is faint, barely clinging to the fibers. He makes a mental note to steal another shirt.</p><p>“If only his scent clung on longer to my clothes,” Ten dramatically whines as the three leave the studio to head to the university campus, “it’s the only thing that gets me through life.”</p><p>“Rude,” Yangyang gasps, “so you were miserable before meeting your lovey-dovey dream alpha?”</p><p>Ten grins mischievously as he replies, “Yep. Living with you is a pain I wouldn’t inflict on anyone.” He laughs and runs ahead as the beta runs after him, leaving Winwin with an exasperated smile on his lips.<br/>
.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The university cafeteria is packed during week days, and finding a table that’s empty and big enough during lunch rush is near impossible, but Johnny and Jaehyun manage to secure a spot by, according to them, “politely asking” its previous occupants to move.</p><p>Taeyong… isn’t going to question what that means.</p><p>His friends, minus Doyoung and Yuta who have class, talk amongst themselves and while he joins in from time-to-time, he focuses on writing lyrics for his latest project. Focusing on this also helps the time pass as he waits for Ten and some others to arrive, but he keeps that to himself. His friends tease him enough about how much he gushes over his boyfriend.</p><p>Finally solving a rhythmic issue that’s been plaguing him, he goes to jot down the new lyrics, when he hears Johnny say Ten’s name. His pen stutters, creating a dark line across the paper.</p><p>“What was that?” he asks, head turning towards Johnny, “About Ten?”</p><p>The tall alpha raises a fist in the air and turns towards Jaehyun with a victorious grin. “See? Told ya we could get his attention with that. Pay up.” Jaehyun gives Taeyong a betrayed look before begrudgingly taking out his wallet.</p><p>Taeyong… is confused.</p><p>“What? What does that have to do with Ten?”</p><p>Johnny just stares at him as Taeil, a small statured beta, laughs and Jungwoo, a soft-spoken omega and mate to Ten’s friend Lucas, gives him a soft smile.</p><p>“<em>Anyways</em>, jokes aside, Ten actually has been telling me about his dance job,” Johnny continues.</p><p>This is nothing new to Taeyong; Ten has been telling him all about it when they are together, he works on his music as his boyfriend fills the ambient silence with his cheerful voice.</p><p>“Apparently he’s still getting bothered from some of the people there after he’s obviously shown he’s not interested,” Johnny voice turns sour, “It’s becoming a real problem and I’ve half a mind to go there and show those fuckers what a real alpha acts like.”</p><p>“That’s horrible,” Jungwoo says and glances at his phone, “Maybe I can get Lucas to help too.”</p><p>The group moves onto a different subject, but all Taeyong can think about is what Johnny said. After the day of Ten’s first dance class, they hadn’t forgotten to scent each other any other day. He was relieved that what Doyoung had told him came to be the truth, but that didn’t stop his worry over his boyfriend’s safety. Ten had reassured him, after some prodding, that his scent was helping keep his obnoxious admirers away, but now it didn’t seem like that was the case.</p><p>
  <em>Why would he hide that from me?</em>
</p><p>Taeyong can feel a growl grow in his throat. He’s angry; not at Ten, but at the disgusting alphas who are still harassing him, treating him like an object to win and not a human. His scent spikes suddenly, smokiness overpowering the sweet, and red hot anger courses through his veins.</p><p>In an instant, hands are grabbing his arms and he jerks, growls bubbling up from his throat, before being hit with familiar alpha scents.</p><p>He hears frantic voices as he regains his senses, eyes blinking and scent dissipating.</p><p>“Damn, Taeyong snap out of it!”</p><p>“For… such a skinny dude you sure are strong!”</p><p>Taeyong blinks one last time, and the faces of Jaehyun and Johnny come into focus, chests heaving with exertion. Behind them, Taeil and Jungwoo look on with matching looks of concern.</p><p>“We’re gonna let go now,” Jaehyun says slowly, eyes searching for clarity in Taeyong’s. They release their vice-like holds as Taeil comes forward with a water bottle. Taeyong gratefully takes it and eagerly drinks in huge gulps. Wiping his arm across his mouth, he looks down, ashamed. “I’m sorry I went crazy for a moment. I don’t usually get like that… but—“</p><p>“But it was about Ten.” Johnny says.</p><p>Taeyong sighs and closes his eyes. “I just can’t imagine what he has to go through. How he manages to not punch every one of those alphas is beyond me. His constant alertness and fear; if I could take it all away I would in a heartbeat.” </p><p>Jungwoo is about to reply, but his eyes focus on something behind him, and he gasps out, “Lucas!” just as Taeyong is hit with the best smell in the world; he’s always in tune with Ten’s scent. He gives the others a quick glance—<em>don’t tell Ten about this—</em> before turning and seeing Ten, Lucas, Kun, Hendery, and Yangyang walking towards their table.</p><p>“Yongie!” Ten shouts and runs the rest of the way into his waiting arms, hugging him tightly before moving his face down to his neck, and inhaling.</p><p>“That tickles,” Taeyong laughs as Ten mumbles, mostly to himself, “it’s still pretty strong…” but scents him again anyway. He rises and tilts his head up to give access to his neck, “My turn.”</p><p>Taeyong shifts forward, and notes that while his scent is still present, it’s not as obvious as it was in the morning. He wonders if Ten dealt with more crap during his session he had in the morning. Pushing his thoughts down, he’ll deal with them later, he scents Ten, who happily smiles afterwards and sits beside him.</p><p>The rest of the Chinese students reach their table and sit down, extending greetings and mingling with the Koreans.</p><p>Lucas smiles wide and goes up to Jungwoo, picking up the giggling omega in his excitement. He sets him down and goes in for a kiss, Jungwoo meeting him halfway.</p><p>“Yo, Johnny,” Ten grins to the alpha, who returns his look with a grin of his own, “hope you haven’t been gossiping without me,” he pauses, “or about me.”</p><p>Johnny dramatically places a hand on his heart. “Why Ten, my best friend, platonic love of my life, I wouldn’t dream of it. Listen closely, ‘cause do I have news for you.”</p><p>As conversation flows all around him, Taeyong should feel content; his friends are with him, his boyfriend is energetic and happy. He just can’t get rid of the tiny thought that Ten would be better off with an alpha that could actually protect him.</p><p>Ten laughs brightly at something Johnny says, eyes crinkling and mouth wide open and Taeyong knows he doesn’t only need an alpha like that, he deserves one.</p><p>He smiles, and hopes it’s not too bittersweet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:] Ten is so fun to write</p><p>Yea... TY’s going through it for this fic I’m sorry I do love him really </p><p>I had written the 2nd section with TY’s outburst like 2 weeks ago, so the strength test 127 did in the Neo Zone video was like an affirmative that I wrote his strength accurately lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. C</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm very busy with two big tests coming up :(<br/>So apologies in advance I’m going to be off until wed bc this distracts me a lot Bc when I add a chapter I start to reread it and change stuff lol<br/>All of the comments are very sweet though ty for the support &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holed up in one of the campus’ dance studios, Ten anxiously scrolls down his calendar app, checking for the fifth time that day the approximate date his heat will hit. He could probably recall the time in his sleep—exactly two weeks from now— but his nerves are wrecking him. </p><p>He goes to his texts and shoots Xiaojun, his fellow omega friend, a quick message telling him to meet him at the studio. The omega is a vocal major, but their departments have decided to collaborate for an assignment, so he was the obvious choice for his partner. Projects aside, that’s not the only reason Ten wants him to come. </p><p>Omegas’ heats vary from person-to-person, but on average they come twice a year and last roughly 4-5 days. Ten is average… or at least he hopes he still is. He has been taking heat blockers since he was twenty. The stigma and looks he’d get when his scent would change, the missed class work… he decided it wasn’t worth the hassle. Even when he’d started dating Taeyong, he hadn’t gone off of them, and thankfully the alpha hadn’t thought anything of it, just accepted it and told him heats or not it doesn’t matter. </p><p>Now it’s different.</p><p>He doesn’t know how the alpha was single before they met. Taeyong is beyond perfect: he’s so caring, so nice, so smart, so understanding, so funny, so gorgeous, so… everything. His scent and out-of-this-world looks are just extra bonuses to an already wonderful alpha. The feelings that rushed through him when they first met haven’t died down even after one and a half years of being together.</p><p>Ten knows he’s the one; they just have a certain sort of chemistry that’s one-in-a-million. </p><p>Every day has led up to this moment; his heat with Taeyong will be his first in <em> years. </em>Never mind the fact it’ll be his first with another person, a really amazing person. Who he’s going to ask to be mates with. </p><p>So yea, he’s flipping out. </p><p>It’s not like they haven’t had sex already, because they definitely have…</p><p>Many times. In many places. And positions. </p><p>But heat sex is more intimate and trusting. He’ll be hella out of it, so his partner has to be someone who won’t take advantage of him; he knows with crystal clear certainty Taeyong would never. But just the thought of going through days of being delirious and taking the next big leap in their relationship: it’s scary. </p><p>He hears a brief knock on the door, followed by a creak and footsteps on the polished wood. Ten finishes sending a text to their combined group chat about plans to go out the next night and, switching to Chinese, glances up and says hi to Xiaojun.</p><p>“So what part did you want to focus on today? I was thinking the bridge is a little weird still…” Xiaojun trails off as Ten raises a hand to stop him. </p><p>“What would you say if… I didn’t actually get you here to work?” <br/>
<br/>
“Bye.”</p><p>Xiaojun turns and starts walking back towards the door.</p><p>“Wait, don’t go,” Ten whines as he grabs onto Xiaojun’s leg, causing the other to stumble as he tries to throw him off. “I need to talk to you about something important.”</p><p>Releasing a groan, Xiaojun turns back and looks down at his friend who looks up with a pout.</p><p>“Okay, I’ll stay. Now let go of my leg.”</p><p>Ten concedes and he plops to the floor besides the black haired omega, who playfully hugs him.</p><p>“I’m not surprised, just disappointed that you’d bring me here to talk instead of work.” </p><p>“I'm offended by your lack of faith in my work ethic, we’ll get it done on time.” Ten winks afterwards. Xiaojun gives him a blank look. </p><p>“So, what did you really want me here for?”</p><p>All of the bravado seems to leave Ten in an instance. He fidgets before saying, “...I want to talk about my heat.” </p><p>Xiaojun straightens up upon hearing his words and seeing Ten so tense. “You know you don’t have to go off blockers. Taeyong would understand he’s—”</p><p>“No!” Ten interrupts. “I mean, no, I <em> do </em> want to go through with this. I’m a little scared, but I know he’ll take care of me. It’s… I want to ask him to be my mate beforehand.” </p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“Yea, oh.”</p><p>Xiaojun looks at him with a grimace. “I have to buy hotpot now.” </p><p>Ten’s face morphs into an expression of such surprise Xiaojun wishes he had his phone out to snap a pic of it. Before he can speak, Ten tackles him and incredulously asks, “You guys bet on my love life!?”</p><p>“Well, Yangyang suggested it and originally Kun, Winwin, and I were against it… but yea we did.” Xiaojun has enough decency to look embarrassed for a moment before hurriedly pointing at Ten. “But, don’t act like you wouldn’t have done the same if it was one of us in your position.” </p><p>
  <em> Damn, he has a point.</em>
</p><p>Sitting up straight, Ten sighs. “So who won?” </p><p>“Hendery, Lucas, and I thought that you were going to wait for Taeyong to ask. Winwin, Yangyang, and Kun bet you would ask him first.” </p><p>“Really? You chose Hendery and Lucas’ side? You should know better.” </p><p>“Sorry for not stalking your relationship to get a better grasp of it,” Xiaojun huffs as Ten laughs. “Besides, you’re so in love I thought you would have asked months ago already.” </p><p>Ten quiets. “Taeyong can be reserved sometimes and he hides his feelings very well.” He cradles his chin in his hand, the other drawing lazy patterns on the floor. “Do you think I’m reading him wrong? Is it not the right time to ask? I don’t know what I’d do if he says no.” </p><p>Xiaojun can’t help but scoff, and turns to see his friend’s offended expression. “And you said I should know better.”</p><p>“Care to elaborate why my plight is so entertaining?”</p><p>“Ten, Taeyong would rather chop off his legs before saying no to you, and especially before saying no to being your mate. We all see how in love you are. From the beginning even. It’s a wonder you guys didn’t get it on a week into dating.”</p><p>“Who said we <em> didn’t</em>?”</p><p>“I’m ignoring what you just said for my sanity. But really, you have nothing to fear.”</p><p>Ten hums. Determination lacing his voice, he says, “It’s settled then, I’ll ask him soon.” </p><p>“I’m happy for you,” Xiaojun says with a smile, “for both of you.”</p><p>Ten smiles back, and then smirks. </p><p>“So... want to watch Harry Potter now?”</p><p>“I'm actually leaving now.” </p><p>"NO—"</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>As the third drunk college student stumbles into him within the first five minutes of arriving, Taeyong is reminded why he doesn’t usually pick nightclubs as their nighttime entertainment. But Ten and Johnny seemed keen on trying out this club that had recently opened, and who was he to ruin his boyfriend’s excitement?</p><p>The rooms are dark; colorful strobe lights move across an ocean of bodies. A mix of overbearing scents, reeking of lust and sweat had assaulted his nose the second their big group of fourteen walked in. He sees Yuta’s mouth move, but even standing next to him, can’t hear his voice over the blaring bass and voices of other partygoers. Yuta grabs Winwin’s hand and they move further into the crowd along with Lucas, Jungwoo, Yangyang, and Hendery. </p><p>“What did he say?” Taeyong has to practically shout to Ten. Ten leans up and cups his hands around Taeyong’s ear. “He said they’re going to, —his words not mine— ‘get fucking wasted’ and then hit the dance floor!” </p><p>“Let’s go find some seats,” Johnny shouts to the rest of the group. Taeyong starts to move, but a tug on his hand stops him. He turns to see Ten staring at him with a small smile on his lips. </p><p>“Are you going to be okay? We don’t have to go crazy, I’d be content with just sitting at the booth and talking.” He squeezes the taller’s hand reassuringly. </p><p>Taeyong feels his heart skip a beat. Ten is… ethereal. His face, lit up by the flashing lights, is highlighted by his dazzling smile, eyes full of warmth and care. His ear piercings shine like stars. Taeyong knows how social and lively his boyfriend is, how he lives for the spotlight, how he loves to be on the dance floor. He doesn’t need to think twice as he steals a quick kiss from Ten’s lips and whispers, “I’ll be fine. As long as you’re here I’m okay with anything.”</p><p>Ten’s answering smile is worth any amount of deafness or hangovers he’ll have when the night is over. </p><p>“At least have a drink with us before you guys run off and get a room,” Doyoung says as Johnny fake gags.</p><p>Ten sticks out his tongue to them, before letting out a gleeful shout and pushing into the mass of bodies, dragging Taeyong behind him. He shoves his way through until he finds an empty booth and the group quickly settles in.</p><p>At one point, Yangyang finds them and drags Xiaojun with him to dance with him and Hendery. Yuta and Winwin rejoin them and start making out. Kun loses a bet with Ten and has to down a concoction of questionable drinks. Taeil’s drunk singing, belting out high notes like it’s nothing. </p><p>Basically, a normal night out. </p><p>A touch on his arm. “Hey, Yongie, let's go dance,” Ten’s eyes and scent are enticing; Taeyong can only nod, the alcohol in his system finally kicking in and slowly releasing his inhibitions. </p><p>Ten leads them to the center of the dance floor. People are flush against each other, scents swirling and mixing together. He can already feel himself sweating from the heat that radiates off the dancers. </p><p>“Just focus on me, okay?” Ten purrs as he starts moving his body, swaying with rhythm of the music. He really couldn’t focus on anything other than Ten even if he tried; every move, the feel of his hands on his shoulders… it’s mesmerizing. He knows he got looks from others as he passed through the club, but they pale in comparison to the beauty in front of him. </p><p>Soon, Taeyong can’t help but let go. He closes his eyes and joins his boyfriend, letting the music overtake his senses. Placing his hands on Ten’s waist, they move together, Ten laughing as he accidentally steps on his foot. </p><p>The sudden spice of anger in Ten’s scent has his eyes snapping open. An alpha is standing close —<em>too close— </em>to the omega, his frame towering over him. He’s holding his hand gingerly and Taeyong notices how his boyfriend’s hand is raised. </p><p>“Do. Not. Touch. Me.” Ten’s voice is hard, absolute. He straightens up but subtlety moves towards Taeyong, who moves to stand in front of him, blocking the other’s view of his boyfriend. </p><p>“Don’t you recognize me, instructor? I just wanted some... private dance lessons,” the alpha’s voice is slurred, his scent overbearing; it makes Taeyong want to throw up.</p><p>
  <em> So this is one of the alphas still bothering him at his job. </em>
</p><p>“He’s not available.” Taeyong’s voice is deep, tone cold as ice. He tries to make his answer curt, to get Ten out of the situation as soon as possible, but the other growls and tries to lean over him to scent Ten, who slaps a hand over his neck. </p><p>“He doesn’t smell like he has an alpha. Unless you're his partner.” He sneers at Taeyong and looks over him. “Baby, why stay with a beta when an alpha can treat you right?” </p><p>Ten shoots forward and snarls, causing the alpha to step back in shock. “He is my alpha you fucking asshole can you not smell? And even if he was a beta it wouldn’t matter. I’d choose him any day over your pathetic ass.”</p><p>The man looks away to feign disinterest, but Ten keeps going. “Do you not smell my scent on him? It’s a two-way street. He’s mine and I’m his. And fuck you for even touching me without my consent, single or not. Get the fuck out of my sight and don’t come back to my session.” </p><p>The alpha glares at Ten as he finishes. “Not fucking worth it,” he bites out and disappears back into the crowd. Ten flips him off as he goes and turns to Taeyong. “I’m sorry you had to see that.” </p><p>
  <em>What? </em>
</p><p>“No Tennie. I’m sorry you had to go through that. I’m sorry my scent didn’t help, this wouldn’t have escalated if it had.” </p><p>“Taeyong…” Ten goes to touch his cheek, but Taeyong looks away and grabs his hand in his own.</p><p>“Let’s go back.”</p><p>With that encounter effectively killing what happy moods they had for the night, they promptly go back to the booth. Everyone there is pretty drunk, except for their designated drivers, Xiaojun and Taeil. Jaehyun rests his head on Doyoung’s shoulder while Hendery sobs about… donkeys? to a giggling Jungwoo. </p><p>“We should probably head back to the apartments.” Kun says. He seems miraculously sober given what Ten made him drink. Taeyong nods his assent and slowly the group makes their way to the exit.</p><p>“Wait, I think I left my phone at the table,” Ten says, “I’ll be right back.” He turns and jogs back into the building. As the less drunk shove the blackout drunk into the two cars, Taeyong can’t help but think he should have gone back instead of Ten.</p><p>“I’m going to see if Ten found his phone.” He goes back into the mess of scents and bodies; it’s a lot more uncomfortable and disorienting without his friends. He locates their table but Ten, nor his phone is there. Trying to keep his nerves down, Taeyong surmises that he probably went to the bathroom. With every step he takes his fear rises but he knows even if  Ten was in a situation, he isn’t weak; he’s probably just overreacting. </p><p>And then he hears a shout. That sounds like Ten. It’s cut off a second later but Taeyong only hears the blood rushing in his ears, feels his heart drop in his chest.</p><p>He reaches a back hallway that’s away from the main area, and slams open the bathroom door to find a scene from his worst nightmares.</p><p>Ten is backed against the wall, snarling at an alpha who uses one hand to pin one of Ten’s arms to the wall above his head, and the other roughly grasps onto the omega’s neck, forcing him to face him. Ten’s other hand that’s not restrained is pushing at the alpha’s body, but the latter isn’t budging. </p><p>Through the neon purple lights of the room, Taeyong notices that one of Ten’s cheeks is red and his eyes are glossy, but they're also defiant and filled to the brim with disgust. His scent is powerful and full of anger, but unlike the first encounter, Taeyong can also smell a bit of fear. He realizes the man is the same one that harassed them on the dance floor and takes no time in grabbing a shoulder and ripping him off of Ten, putting himself in reach of the other man.</p><p>“Taeyong!” Ten gasps, and relief floods his scent. He drops to the ground as the weight that pinned him is lifted and starts coughing. </p><p>Taeyong spares him a glance but soon winds an arm back to punch the alpha in the face. He hears his knuckles crack but doesn’t feel the pain.</p><p>He only feels unbridled, red hot hatred.</p><p>The alpha recoils but isn’t deterred as much as he would have liked, though his nose is crooked and blood streams from his nostrils. Through the adrenaline haze clouding his mind, Taeyong notices that his opponent is a lot bigger and stronger than he is but that’s unimportant to him now. Either way, he needs to protect Ten. A punch is thrown his way, but he narrowly avoids it and retaliates with a kick to the crotch. </p><p>The alpha howls in pain but suddenly Taeyong finds the ground rushing up to meet him. The other must have grabbed  his leg during his kick and he gets pulled down. Taeyong slams onto the linoleum floor and feels the alpha grab his hair tightly before shoving his head to the ground. Pain explodes through his temple and he growls, grabbing at the hand holding him down. Vaguely, he registers the wetness weeping into his hair as warm blood flowing down his temple. </p><p>An ugly laugh resounds above him and fills the small room as the alpha assumes victory. He gets up and kicks Taeyong in the side, who jerks with a shout. </p><p>As he’s regaining his bearings, Ten watches in horror as Taeyong gets kicked; Taeyong’s stronger than he looks, but he can’t win against the monster alpha he’s facing alone. </p><p>Hell would freeze over before he just sits and lets someone mess with his boyfriend. </p><p>Ten rushes towards a chair that’s conveniently placed near the entrance, sweaty hands slipping against the cool metal. Swiftly raising it above his head he turns and slams it down on the larger man’s back. The alpha stumbles and faces towards him now, but Ten doesn’t wait for a response; he brings his leg up and deftly kicks him in the side. </p><p>Breathing heavily, Ten steps back and watches as the alpha howls in pain, grabbing his side, but still stays standing.  He looks in the other’s eyes and sees no sanity, only dilated pupils and bloodshot scleras. Cursing under his breath, Ten realizes he’s probably on some hardcore drugs to be able to withstand the best both of their efforts <strike>and a fucking chair</strike>.</p><p>Strategies are already racing through his mind as he shifts restlessly, eyes glued on the figure in front of him, but also making sure Taeyong never leaves his vision. <br/>
<em><br/>
How can we win? </em></p><p>“Ten”</p><p>Taeyong’s raspy voice breaks his concentration. His head whips down to see Taeyong looking at him with pure terror in his eyes. “Run,” he begs.</p><p>Ten’s eyes widen and he falters. The alpha snarls and runs forward.</p><p>Everything that happens next is a blur. The bathroom door bursts open and Lucas, Johnny, and Jaehyun rush by him. The scent of angry alpha saturates the room even more and growls echo throughout the space. Lucas tackles the alpha to the ground as Johnny and Jaehyun surround him. As Ten stares in shock, the relaxing scents of Xiaojun and Kun appear and he’s pulled out from the bathroom and into the hallway. He shoves at their arms and hastily looks back towards the door.</p><p>“No! Taeyong’s still—”</p><p>He quiets as Doyoung and Taeil pass by him and go into the bathroom. They emerge with Taeyong, one of his arms over their shoulders with him between them. </p><p>“We already told the management about the situation,” Kun says, “we have to go get you both patched up.” </p><p>Seeing that Taeyong is with him, Ten finally relaxes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote the cliche nightclub scene am I a real fic writer now<br/>Ten for WWE</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. K</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>:]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive back is sombering; after what just happened, no one feels the need to bring the mood up. They had been allowed to leave after talking to the police and giving their statements but most of their group had stayed back to wait for Johnny, Jaehyun, and Lucas who needed to talk to them longer, as they had done quite a beating to the offending alpha. </p><p>Taeyong is a warm presence beside Ten, and while he doesn’t push the omega away from where he’s leaning against him, he doesn’t acknowledge him.</p><p>He had made sure Ten was okay the second they entered the car, voice frantic and half hysterical, hands on sensitive skin of Ten's neck and cheek. Xiaojun had tried to help, but when he had reached out, Taeyong had pulled Ten closer and leveled the other with a dark glare. Only moments later did his possessive grasp on Ten relax when he realized what he had done. The alpha had quietly apologized to Xiaojun and sat back with a distant look on his face.</p><p>After that… nothing. Not even a whimper or wince from his injuries, which Ten knows aren’t painless. He tries to make eye contact, but Taeyong resolutely stares out of the window into the darkness of the night, face hard to read as it’s lit up by city lights. Ten lays his head on Taeyong's shoulder, and pretends to not see the worried glances Xiaojun and Kun send their way in the rear view mirror. </p><p>His and Taeyong's scents mingle, but for once it doesn’t set his mind at ease. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Taeyong can hear them murmuring outside his room. </p><p>“I’m okay, really. All he did was slap me and held my neck, but look, the redness is going down.”</p><p>“That’s a relief. Now let us in. We need to treat Taeyong’s injuries. His side has to be hurting and the cuts on his temple and knuckles need to be disinfected.” </p><p>There’s shuffling. Whispering. A sigh.</p><p>“Ten, I don’t know if you should.” A different voice this time. </p><p>“I need to be with him. Alone.” </p><p>More whispering, and then footsteps fading as they leave the hallway.</p><p>His door opens and Ten steps into his room, carrying a medicine box. </p><p>“Hey,” he whispers, and crosses the room to Taeyong, who's sitting on the edge of his bed, hands in his lap, looking down. His desk lamp is the only light source in the room, painting the walls a dim yellow. </p><p>The omega kneels down in front of him, and gently brushes back the hair from in front of his face to get a better look of his temple. Taeyong can feel the dried blood sticking to his skin, it’s presence a testament to his failure. Ten goes about cleaning the cut: wiping away the blood, spraying disinfectant, and applying a bandage. He then does the same with his bloodied knuckles. Taeyong doesn’t move through the entire processes, can’t think about the sting and ache. </p><p>
  <em>I failed him, I couldn’t protect him, he got hurt, I should have gone instead of him, I let him get hurt </em>
</p><p>He blinks as cool air hits his midriff as Ten lifts his shirt to examine his side. </p><p>“Oh, that's definitely going to bruise,” his boyfriend whispers as a blotch of redness is exposed. He lightly glides his fingers over the skin and finally elicits a response from the alpha, who hisses. </p><p>“Taeyong!” Ten breathes out, relieved that the alpha finally expressed some emotion, “Are you in a lot of pain?” </p><p>
  <em>After all that’s happened to Ten tonight, how can he care about his pain first? </em>
</p><p>“Ten.” His voice, low and coarse, stops Ten’s fretting. “I’m so sorry.” </p><p>“I couldn’t protect you from him the first time and I couldn’t the second time, I was useless,” His voice drops to a whisper, “He hurt you.”</p><p>“You got hurt a lot more than I did Yong, but I know that if that ever happens again we—”</p><p>“I think we should break up.” </p><p>The rest of Ten’s sentence dies on his lips. He must be experiencing some hearing loss from the club, that’s the only explanation. There’s no way Taeyong would say that. Either that or he’s talking about something else.</p><p>He <em>has</em> to be. </p><p>Ten nervously chuckles. </p><p>“What do you mean?” </p><p>“I… it’s too much. We should see other people.”</p><p>
  <em>No...no...</em>
</p><p>A sudden hurt whimper rips itself from Ten’s throat, and Taeyong wants to punch himself for being the cause of it. </p><p>“You don’t mean that… you’re just saying that because of what happened.”</p><p>“Tha—,” Ten runs a shaky hand through his hair, “That doesn’t usually happen, I didn't think going back alone would lead to this, I never wanted to cause trouble. Please, please don’t do this,” Ten begs.</p><p>The omega places his hands on Taeyong’s knees. “You’re my one and only, Taeyong. I can’t be with anyone else.”</p><p>“I’m nobody special; you’ll find someone else. It’s for the better for both of us.”</p><p>Ten shakes his head slowly; the fact that this is actually happening is quickly dissolving what little rationality he has left. “But you still love me. You saved me from that alpha, you looked over me in the car, wh-why are you saying this now?”</p><p>“I saved you?” Taeyong says with a self-deprecating smile, “No I didn’t. Lucas and the rest did. I got beat up. And any alpha would comfort a hurt omega.”  </p><p>Ten gives him one of the most heartbreaking looks he’s ever seen from him before as he says, “I’ll change. Is that what you want? I’ll be more like a normal omega. I won’t talk back to alphas anymore.” His head falls down to Taeyong’s knees and he pleads, “please, don’t leave me...”</p><p>Taeyong’s eyes widen.</p><p><em>No, no, no. </em>Ten is everything opposite to those things, that’s what makes him <em>him</em>; what first drew his attention to him in the first place. A submissive Ten isn’t Ten at all. </p><p>Ten can’t change for him. </p><p>“Ten.” Taeyong’s voice is hard as the omega lifts his head. “I don’t want to be your boyfriend. Nothing you do could change that. You’re not what I want anymore.”</p><p>The air in the room spikes with sorrow and Taeyong almost chokes on it as he whispers, “Just go.”</p><p>He lets his head fall into his hands as Ten sobs. His usually soothing scent is marred by anguish. Taeyong doesn’t look up as Ten hastily stands and leaves his room, doesn’t look when he hears him leave the apartment. It’s only after the door slams shut that he let's his tears fall, lets his shoulders shake with grief.</p><p>It hurts… it hurts so much, but it needed to happen eventually. Ten will mate with an alpha that makes him happier than he could, that can match his energy, his brightness, and also keep him safe. It hurts now, but Ten will move past him and they will both continue on with their lives. </p><p>The only problem is how he’s going to find the energy to move on without him. </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ten hadn’t looked at Xiaojun as he passed through the living room, making a beeline for his room. He knows his blotchy face and tear tracks are a dead giveaway for what he's been doing since leaving Taeyong's apartment, and thus a cause for questioning from his friend, but he <em>really</em> doesn't want to talk.</p><p>Predictably, a worried call stops him as his fingers touch his door’s handle. He turns and sees Xiaojun halfway off the couch, concern evident on his face. "Ten, why are you here? What happened with Taeyong?"</p><p>Ten smiles. It doesn’t reach his eyes. </p><p>“You were right. In the end, I didn’t need to fear his response. He broke up with me before I even got to ask him to be my mate.” </p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Over the course of the next day, Taeyong gets over forty texts from every member of his apartment and the WayV one, eleven calls, two emails, and one note slipped underneath his door, which he had promptly disposed of into the trash. </p><p>When he had finally decided to bite-the-bullet and skim through the messages, a wave of varying emotions greeted him. There were messages of anger, incredulity, confusion, more anger, shock, sadness… did he mention anger?</p><p>Ten’s Chinese friends had used very… <em>colorful </em>language to voice their thoughts on the matter, in both Korean <em>and </em>Chinese. Johnny had been texting him like crazy; flipping from outrage, on Ten’s behalf, to confusion/worry, on his behalf.</p><p>Now, Taeyong just ignores his phone whenever it lights up. </p><p>It’s a lot. </p><p>At some point, Doyoung had knocked on his door, frustrated and demanding him to talk; later, turning to pleading to let him in, but Taeyong hadn’t moved. </p><p>He’s already done the hardest thing he’ll do in his entire life; anything else is easy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When the saddest chapter in this fic is the one I post on my birthday</p><p>As my birthday present from you guys I want ya'll to stay healthy :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all for the birthday wishes!</p><p>Sry for making y’all sad :(</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Clink, clink, clink</em>
</p><p>The barely audible sound of metal-against-metal breaks Taeyong’s focus as he works —or at least makes an effort to work— on his music. It’s the only thing keeping his mind halfway sane for the past few days and off of… him.</p><p>He pushes away from his desk and swivels his chair around, turning towards the source of the strange sound, just as the noise stops—</p><p>—and Doyoung, followed closely by Johnny, bursts into his room.</p><p>His locked... now unlocked room.</p><p>“Uhh...” Taeyong opens his mouth, then promptly closes it. He can only assume he looks like a deer in the headlights; he certainly feels that way. To be fair though, he did just become the victim of a breaking-and-entering.</p><p>His best friend looks pissed off; he has that look on his face Taeyong hasn’t seen since their big New Year party between the two apartments. </p><p>They lovingly refer to it as the Great New Year Party Disaster of 2019. </p><p>Just to be sure, he subtly scents the air. Okay, he smells pissed off too.</p><p>Doyoung tosses two tiny metal tools into the hallway dismissively. “Yes, I learned how to lock pick just to get your door open and yes, this is an intervention.”</p><p>Taeyong looks at Johnny, who shrugs noncommittally. "There really is an internet tutorial for anything."</p><p>His friends take in the state of his room. There’s crinkled paper balls littering the floor near his trash bin, leftover takeout packaging is pushed into a corner on his desk, and clothes with uncut price tags sit stacked at the end of his bed. Drawings covering vast pieces of paper taped on his walls have evolved from his usual designs of cartoon characters into dark messes of random scribbles.</p><p>He knows he’s faring none the better. Turning in to a room hermit will do that to anyone. He hasn’t been to any of his classes for the entire week. Peaceful sleep has eluded him since <em>that</em> night and the few times he does manage to sleep, they’re marred by nightmares. To avoid the other apartment occupants, he’s taken to going out of his room at less public times for only the essentials: bathroom and food.</p><p>Keeping up with his usual clean, stylish appearance is pointless, who’s he trying to impress? The only person who he cared about looking good for, hates him. As such, he knows he probably looks like he just rose up from a graveyard. </p><p>Taeyong can feel the judgement radiating from the two. Johnny goes over to the clothes pile and lifts up a three hundred thousand won shirt. He winces as the tall alpha makes a low sound of amazement. Okay, that one had been a mistake, he doesn't even like that one.</p><p>“Damn, you’re worse off than we thought. I know we’re here for a relationship intervention but maybe while we’re at it we should talk about your shopping habits as well.”</p><p>Licking his dry lips, Taeyong glances towards the open door. If he’s fast enough— </p><p>“Don’t even think about it. There’s a reason I brought Johnny.” Doyoung moves to block the doorway, one eyebrow cocked. Johnny flexes an arm and gives the other alpha a look that says ‘<em>try me.</em>’</p><p>Johnny could snap him like a twig with just his pinky, so resistance is next to impossible. He reluctantly rises, joints cracking from sitting in the same position for so long.</p><p>“Let’s get this over with.”</p><p>Turns out, they’d prepared for this as the apartment is empty except for the three of them as they move to the living area. They sit him on the loveseat (ha) and sit opposite to him like detectives in an interrogation.</p><p>Taeyong slumps over, forearms resting on his thighs; he’s exhausted, physically and mentally. “Look, I appreciate the concern but there’s nothing to say.”</p><p>Even to himself he sounds unconvincing and pathetic.</p><p>Johnny sits back into the couch, arms crossed as he fixes a serious glare at Taeyong.</p><p>“Taeyong, you’re my friend. But Ten’s my best friend and you broke his fucking heart. Winwin told me he cried for a whole day and now he just secludes himself from the others. You obviously aren’t in any better shape, so why break up with him?” His scent has spiked with his frustration, but Taeyong doesn’t feel the need to defend himself; he knows he’s the cause of both of their sorry states.</p><p>“There goes my slow and steady approach, <em>thank you </em>for that Johnny,” Doyoung sighs. “Well, you heard the man. What happened between you two?”</p><p>"It just wasn’t working out.” </p><p>A short bark of laughter escapes Johnny’s lips. </p><p>“Yeah, scenting each other every day, talking about the other 24/7, practically living at each other’s apartments half of the time, that’s definitely what two people in a loving relationship don’t do,” he sarcastically spits out. </p><p>He pauses, and slowly says, “unless... you didn’t love him as much as we— <em>he </em>thought you did.” </p><p>At that insinuation, Taeyong snarls and glares at the other alpha, who looks back with a defiant look. </p><p>“Ten hasn’t given me a lot of details, but I can guess you must have not been in love with him that much if you can break up with him over a stupid fight that wasn’t even his fault.”</p><p>Taeyong can deal with a lot of shit, but this is too much. “Look. I’ll tell you the real reason why I broke up with him. Just leave me alone after.” </p><p>“It’s <em>because</em> I love him so much I broke up with him. I know he… I know he was going to ask me to be his mate but I also know that I couldn’t condemn him to a future with me. Mating would guarantee more comments, whispers, and judgement and he doesn’t deserve that. I can take them, I’ve been doing it since I presented, but I can’t be selfish and drag him down.”</p><p>“Never mind the fact I can’t protect him. I couldn’t protect him that night with my scent or physically against that alpha. Johnny, if you and the others hadn’t come, who knows what would have happened. That whole situation probably wouldn’t have happened in the first place if it had been resolved from the beginning.” Taeyong smiles bitterly.</p><p>The bruise on his side aches.</p><p>“When you said Ten told you he was still getting harassed, I was surprised. He hadn’t told me that, he had said my scent was working.”</p><p>At that, Doyoung looks at Johnny sharply.</p><p>“He lied to me to make me feel okay even as it was getting worse for him. He shouldn't have to do that. I had to end it to give him the opportunity to find someone else.”</p><p>Frustration overpowers his usually calm scent. “I know that what I said to him was harsh, but it was the only way to get him to hate me. Makes the break easier.”</p><p>After Taeyong finishes, Doyoung rounds on the alpha besides him. “You said that in front of him!? You know how he feels about his scent and how careful Ten is with making sure he doesn’t hear anything about it.”</p><p>Johnny runs a hand over his face and groans. “Fuck. Why is this so complicated? It was an accident, I was just talking. I didn’t think Ten would go that far as to not tell him about his situation.”</p><p>They both turn towards Taeyong as he wearily says, “It’s none of you guys’ faults, that one comment wasn't the sole reason behind all of this. It was inevitable; I was too hopeful that our relationship would work out. Johnny, if you want to punch me on Ten's behalf, I won't stop you. You're a good friend to him, I deserve all of your anger.” </p><p>He closes his eyes; he just wants to go back to his room and forget about everything.</p><p>Doyoung gives Johnny a death glare as the alpha makes to get up.</p><p>“Do <em>not</em> punch him!” </p><p>“Chill! I’m just getting more comfortable. I mean, yeah, punching isn't completely out of the picture... okay fine, no physical contact.”</p><p>Doyoung rubs his temples and takes a deep breath.</p><p>“He is a good friend to Ten but we’re good friends to you too, Yong. And good friends tell their friend when he royally fucks up his life and how to fix it.”</p><p>“I have to say two things first. One, I commend you for trying to do something good for Ten, but really you did the exact opposite. So secondly, you're an idiot. It’s crazy how you know what to do when we're in a bad place, but can’t do the same for yourself. You can’t make that big of a decision by yourself and not ask Ten what he thinks. He doesn’t need you to decide whether being with you is good or bad for him. Ten is a great person, he could be with anyone.”</p><p>Taeyong deflates as Johnny mumbles, “I thought we were supposed to make him feel better...”</p><p>“But,” Doyoung continues, “He’s not with anyone, he’s with you. Because he likes you and your scent. A lot. You say your relationship didn't work out when you guys had the strongest chemistry between us all. There's a lot of things you two need to work out between yourselves and between yourself as well.”</p><p>Doyoung gives him a sympathetic look. “We never knew your self-image was as bad as it is. As your best friend, I feel guilty for not realizing it sooner. I would give you a whole lecture as to why you’re a great alpha and friend but you don’t need to hear it from me right now; it needs to be from Ten. Now go find him and fix this whole mess.” </p><p>Johnny gives a thumbs up to Doyoung after his speech and turns to Taeyong. "My motivational speech is no where nearly as thought out and persuasive as his was, so all I'm going to say is do what he said."</p><p>Taeyong flops back further into the couch and groans, his mouth turning down and eyebrows furrowing. “How could I possibly face him again, after all the pain I’ve inflicted on him. Even if I manage to talk everything out, would he even want me back?”</p><p>“Dude. It’s really hard to stay mad at you when your eyes get all big and sad,” Johnny whines. “Just give him that look and he’ll forgive you.”</p><p>Doyoung elbows him in the side.  </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Johnny surrenders and scoots away from the omega. He grins, and Taeyong can’t tell if that’s a good sign or not. “Just go, he’ll take you back.” He sounds sure. </p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“I find it hilarious you think there’s a chance he wouldn’t. You weren’t the only lovesick one,” Johnny continues, flippantly waving a hand in the air. “How many hours did I have to sit through with Ten babbling about how nice you are, how good you smell, how good you <em>taste</em>.” He shivers.</p><p>“Literally I could say, ‘I like chocolate’ and he’d start rambling like ‘that’s cute but you know what’s cuter? <em>Taeyong</em> eating chocolate. His eyes get all bright and wide with excitement when we’re at cafes with really tasty desserts and his scent gets sweeter after eating them. Afterwards, he tastes like chocolate when we make out. Taeyong’s so sexy and perfect and blah blah blah.’ At this point, it feels like I’ve dated you too.” </p><p>Johnny huffs and looks at his friend with an exasperated smile.</p><p>“So yeah, he will forgive you. Obviously, you should clean yourself up before going to him, you look like death. Other than that, you just have to get through the storm that is a pissed off Ten.”</p><p>Taeyong’s look of fear rivals that of when Yuta, Lucas, Johnny, and Yangyang had decided to cook dinner drunk. </p><p>Actually... this may be worse.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope this doesn’t seem like it’s going too fast because I skip forward to certain scenes, idk how some people can write so much dialogue and plot u_u</p><p>And damn as I was re-editing this chapter I started feeling bad for TY myself which is funny cause I’m the author, so I’m glad we’re moving past the angst now :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. T</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I deleted and rewrote like 80% of this chapter because I didn’t like my original draft. Ah writing, I both love and hate you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taeyong anxiously shifts as he stands outside the door, muffled music seeping out through the walls. His phone is a comforting weight in his hand, and for a second he debates running to a bathroom stall instead to text Ten for the first time in a week, but he knows he needs to see him in person. His fingers twitch, but he resists the urge to bite his nails; Ten had always encouraged him to grow out of that nervous habit.</p><p>A day after Doyoung and Johnny’s intervention, Taeyong had taken a much needed clean-up break for himself and his room before starting the daunting task of trying to find Ten. Knowing that his ex usually turned to dance when he is stressed, angry or just wanting to be alone, he had first traveled to all the dance buildings on campus and checked every room. Ten wasn’t in any of them. At one point he had to unceremoniously dive behind a trash can when Yangyang and Hendery had suddenly appeared down one of the buildings’ hallways.  </p><p>Not his proudest moment.</p><p>Asking Winwin was the next best option, but the only reply he had gotten was in Chinese and his phone's translator hadn't given him a clear answer. He had went to Yuta to ask him to translate as best as he could.</p><p>“I see.” The other alpha had stated bluntly, sucking in a breath.</p><p>“What did he say?” </p><p>Yuta had scratched the back of his head and given him an apprehensive look. "I might be off, but he basically said something like, ‘come to the apartment if you want to see if he’s here.' I may not be the best person to get advice from, but I wouldn't—"</p><p>"Don't worry, I'm desperate, but not <em>that </em>desperate."</p><p>Yeah, going to Ten's apartment is a definite ‘no.’</p><p>He needs to be alive to talk to Ten. </p><p>All out of reasonable options, Taeyong had went to his last resort spot.</p><p>On the edge of the campus grounds was a decrepit, abandoned music building. Newer buildings with state-of-the-art technology had phased it out of commission, but the university had never demolished it. Ten had taken him there one night, when their relationship was on the cusp of blossoming into something more, and shown him how to jiggle the door handle just right and get in. They had claimed a tiny studio with a window overlooking a field, a rarity in the city, and made it their own hideaway. It was there that they opened up to each other, laughed and cried with each other, <em>confessed</em> to each other.</p><p>The fact that Ten had come here, a place so meaningful to the both of them...</p><p>With trembling hands, he slowly opens the door and takes a step inside.</p><p>The scent of sweat, frustration, and sorrow hangs in the air. The track that plays isn’t one that Ten usually dances to, it’s not lively pop or hip-hop. Powerful, anguished notes pour from the speaker, as a figure dances fiercely in the center of the floor. Ten is breathtaking as always, but Taeyong notices his movements aren’t as sharp or as fluid as they usually are. His foot slips during a particularly difficult move, causing the omega to stumble and fall. Taeyong watches as he groans and brings a fist down to the worn wood. Rising with stiff movements, Ten goes to the far wall and turns the music off.</p><p>Ten looks up and stares at the wall-length mirror.</p><p>They make eye contact.</p><p>Taeyong freezes under Ten’s gaze, eyes like black holes. If looks could kill, he’d have hit the floor already.</p><p>“Ten—”</p><p>The other turns around slowly, deadpan expression on his features. “What do you want.”</p><p>It’s not a question.</p><p>“I need to talk to you.” He walks closer till he’s just a few feet in front of the omega.</p><p>“You’d think not talking to you for a week would be enough of a message that I don’t want to talk to you.” Ten gives him a snarky look, eyes mockingly wide with a lopsided pout. “Oh wait, I forgot I obviously don’t know you as well as I thought.”</p><p>“Tennie...”</p><p>“Don’t call me that.”</p><p><em>“Ten, </em>there’s more I need to tell you.”</p><p>“Haven’t you said what you needed to say already? I was… wrong about how you felt about me.”</p><p>“No, you weren't wrong, I was just stupid,” Taeyong admits.</p><p>Ten laughs; it’s not a nice sound. “Yes, you were stupid; I was too. I was stupid to think you loved me as much as I thought you did.” </p><p>He looks back at Taeyong, eyes filled with hurt. “You could have told me some other way, some other time. I know I’m not like the stereotypical omega that people just gush over. I don’t take others’ crap and I speak my mind; I’m not ashamed to be myself. But that's too rash, too outspoken... too much to handle. I hear it enough from others, which I don't really care about, but hearing it from you...” </p><p>His voice drops to a whisper. “I thought you were different, that you didn’t care about those things...”</p><p>Shaking his head, Ten scoffs. “Why did you stay with me for this long? Did you want something from me? Were you just using me?” He questions with a suspicious glance, voice like venom.</p><p>“God <em>no</em>. Ten— never,” Taeyong exclaims in a rush, “Look, I’m here to tell you why I broke up with you. It has nothing to do with how you are or because I didn’t love you, it was all because of me.” </p><p>The younger frowns and slowly asks, “What do you mean ‘it was all because of you?’” </p><p>“Let me explain myself, please,” he begs, “I can leave and never bother you again after if that’s what you want, but hear me out for this at least.” </p><p>He gives Ten his best puppy dog eyes, and puts as much desperation into his tone as possible.</p><p>Ten turns away from him. He’s silent for a long while, so much so that Taeyong is starting to think that turning around <em>was </em>his answer, but then the other is sighing before facing him again.</p><p>“...They told me not to speak to you, you know.”</p><p>Taeyong doesn’t need him to elaborate who told him that.</p><p>“But... you know just how much I love annoying them.”</p><p>As graceful as a cat, Ten sits down and looks up at Taeyong expectantly. </p><p>The alpha hurries to follow his lead; now that he’s closer, he can see the dark bags underneath the other’s eyes and wonders if he’s been getting as much sleep as he has. That is to say, barely any.</p><p>
  <em>Here goes nothing.</em>
</p><p>“I made the worst decision I’ve ever made in my life, and I want to say that I’m sorry. You were the best thing to happen to me, and I was selfish to ignore your feelings and choices.”</p><p>“I’ve always struggled with how the world sees me, whether with my personality or scent. When you came along, you… you lit up my life; for a bit, you took my mind off of all of my insecurities. But, I saw that no matter how we tried, how I tried to ignore it, the stigma still came. I only added to your stress. I loved— love you so much Ten, I don’t want to be the cause of anything bad that happens to you.”</p><p>Taeyong pauses and searches for any emotion in the omega’s face; there’s none.</p><p>“...So I thought you would be happier with someone else. I knew you’d fight back if I told you the real reason for breaking up with you, so I had to pretend you were the issue...” He trails off and let’s his words sink into Ten’s mind.</p><p>Ten blinks once... twice.</p><p>His mouth opens and...</p><p>Out of all the responses Taeyong had  imagined would come next, full blown laughing, complete with stomach holding and watery eyes, was not one that had crossed his mind.</p><p>He can only stare helplessly, cheeks burning, as the love of his life absolutely stomps on his heart.</p><p>Though, he guesses he kind of deserves it, he did the same to Ten.</p><p>"Ah, my stomach hurts." The laugher dies down into big gulps of air as the omega wipes the tears from his eyes, hiccups escaping every now and then. "That last part was really funny."</p><p>Ten lets out a wistful sigh and slowly lifts his head; there’s a wide, toothless smile stretching his lips, but Taeyong knows he’s anything but happy. </p><p>“See…” Ten starts, breathless, “that’s also where you are. Dead. Wrong.”</p><p>The last two words are emphasized with a finger jab to his chest. </p><p>“I don’t want ‘saved’ from you and I don’t need to be. I know you face so much thrown at you, does that make you any less appealing to me? No. If I didn’t love you I sure wouldn’t have still been with you. I knew what I’d have to deal with. Newsflash: I’m an unmated omega, I’ve been enduring people’s idiocy my whole life too. So what’s a little more to handle? Nod if you understand.” </p><p>With wide eyes, Taeyong nods so fast he almost pulls a neck muscle. Ten’s eyes marginally soften and he relents, leaning away.</p><p>“I thought you were breaking up with me because of <em>me</em> and all the crap that happens just because I’m an omega. If I would have known it was because of what you think about yourself...” He murmurs. His next words are unwavering.</p><p>“You always care about others before yourself. You deal with your pain alone and put others’ happiness before yours when you don’t have to. I know it’s hard to avoid the gossip, but it’s not worth it to care about what they think of you, <em>because</em> they don’t know you. They don’t know how hardworking you are, how caring you are, how kind you are. They only see your scent and status, and if that’s what they choose to base their judgements on, then fuck them. Everyone loves you just as you are, Taeyong. Never change. No one wants to see you destroy yourself.”</p><p>To his surprise, Ten scents the air and his lips form a melancholic smile.</p><p>“You may not think so, but your scent is beautiful. It’s unique, <em>strong</em>, and most importantly, comforting. I automatically felt better when I would smell it because I’d know you’re close and that I’d be okay. I was proud to have your scent on me. You need to be proud to have your scent too.”</p><p>It feels like a tangle of emotions have unraveled in his mind. Taeyong breathes, actually <em>breathes</em>, for the first time in what feels like forever. </p><p>“I... I’m going to start to try and change the way I think about myself and my scent for the better. It’s been eating at me for too long and I’m sick of it. These thoughts have ruined too many important things for me.”</p><p>“Yes, they have.”</p><p>It’s obvious what he’s referring to.</p><p>Ten clears his throat; his hand restlessly drums against the side of his thigh.</p><p>“I know it’s not an overnight process...or an easy thing to get over... but just know I’ll be here for you —if you want me to—and everyone else will be too.” Ten says. “We all want you to see yourself for how great you really are because you are honestly one of the best out of us all.”</p><p>Taeyong nods his appreciation and murmurs, “Thank you, really. It means more than you could ever know.”</p><p>They quiet and the room dives into complete silence; it's awkward. Ten pretends —very badly by the way but Taeyong's not going to point that out— to find the far wall behind him interesting. At one point, they make eye contact with each other and both look away in an instant. Taeyong hates this feeling, usually silence with Ten is warm and familiar. </p><p>Now it feels like they’re two strangers.</p><p>Taeyong fakes a cough and softly speaks up before he goes insane from the stagnant tension. “I’m sorry for making you think you were —are a problem. That couldn’t be further from the truth.”</p><p>Ten sighs. “I knew deep down you weren’t the type to blame omegas for what happens to them. Apology accepted.” </p><p>Silence overtakes the two again. What’s said has been said, Ten has accepted his apology, but Taeyong doesn’t feel completely at ease. There’s still one thing that hasn’t been dealt with yet and he can’t leave this studio before asking.</p><p>“I—“</p><p>“Did—”</p><p>They stop, shocked expressions mirroring the other's. Taeyong takes a chance and glances at Ten with big eyes, casually waving a hand. “You can go.”</p><p>When the omega speaks, his voice is small. “Did you mean it...?”</p><p>“Mean what?”</p><p>“That you still love me?”</p><p>Hope blooms in Taeyong’s heart as Ten looks up through his lashes, gaze not unlike that of when they first confessed to each other. </p><p>
  <em>Is he asking because he’s willing to take me back?</em>
</p><p>His face must betray his thoughts, because Ten cautiously raises both of his hands and settles them on the alpha’s cheeks. Immediately, Taeyong leans into the touch, craving any contact with Ten after being starved of it.</p><p>He brings his own hands up to cover Ten’s, and whispers, “Ten, I’ve loved you since I first made eye contact with you. I hurt you so much and because of that I don’t deserve you, but I still love you just as much since back then. It would make me the luckiest person in the world if you’d give me another chance, but if you don’t, I understand. Could we at least be friends?” </p><p>Ten purses his lips. “Lucas made a dating profile for me a few days ago. Every alpha that came up had nothing on you, not even a little bit. I don’t want to be friends..." He takes a big breath and when he continues, his words are clear, "I want to be yours again, and you, mine.”</p><p>There’s a high chance Taeyong is going to faint from happiness. This is the perfect time to ask this question.</p><p>“Then, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, will you be my mate?” Taeyong puts all of his love, his entire soul, into the question. Ten is his second half and the person he wants to spend the rest of his life with.</p><p>He watches as a flush appears on the other’s cheeks and tears gather in his eyes. “I was supposed to ask you first. I’d been meaning to ask you before all of this happened.”</p><p>Taeyong laughs and loves how Ten’s face brightens at the sound. “You can ask me right now then.”</p><p>“Lee Taeyong. You insufferable, unimaginable, incredible, one-of-a-kind, perfect alpha. <em>My </em>alpha. Will you become mates with me?”</p><p>He doesn’t need to use any words to answer.</p><p>Euphoria.</p><p>That’s all he feels as their lips collide in a kiss. It’s like drinking ice cold water after a drought. Ten moves to sit on his lap as they both wrap their arms around the other, never once breaking their kiss. All of his nerves are on fire, from where he can feel Ten’s body on him, his arms tightly holding onto his shirt, his soft lips. God, he missed this, missed <em>him</em>, so much.</p><p>They finally part but stay close to each other, breaths mingling. Taeyong lifts a finger to gently wipe away the tears from under Ten’s eyes.</p><p>“I’m sorry I made you cry again.”</p><p>Ten laughs and places his head on Taeyong’s shoulder. “They’re happy tears. Within the span of a week you’ve made me cry from three different emotions.” He looks up, and pouts. “Do you like seeing me cry?” There’s no mistaking his teasing tone.</p><p>Taeyong blushes and stutters, “N-no, it’s— you… I— I don’t! He’d never thought he’d miss being the subject of Ten’s teasing so much. His boyfriend giggles and moves his head closer to his neck.</p><p>“Can I scent you? It’s been driving me crazy thinking you’d get with someone else and have their scent on you.”</p><p>“Of course,” Taeyong says and feels Ten gently move over his skin. “Even though I broke up with you, I couldn’t imagine seeing you with someone else.” </p><p>In response, Ten lifts his head to reveal his neck, pulling lightly on the back of the other’s head. “I’m not going anywhere.”</p><p>Needing no further convincing, he leans forward and gently rubs against the exposed skin, loving how Ten purrs as their scents mix.</p><p>And... Taeyong loves it a lot more too. </p><p>Loves how his sweet scent adds that unique subtle touch to Ten’s spice, how Ten’s strengthens his own.</p><p>They can work through this. </p><p><em>He</em> can do this.</p><p>Taeyong is pulled from his thoughts when Ten’s purrs start to sound more like moans, and it’s becoming addicting... too addicting.</p><p>“We should stop before we get too… overwhelmed,” Taeyong sighs as he leans back.</p><p>Ten pouts. “We’re in an abandoned building though, emphasis on <em>abandoned</em>.”</p><p>“Ten.” </p><p>“Okay, fine. Always the responsible one,” Ten whines but moves off of his lap and stands up, stretching lazily. </p><p>“Hey, even though you technically popped the mate question first, can we say I did? Xiaojun and the others bet on who would ask first and I want him to pay for our hotpot still.” </p><p>Taeyong nods, his eyes filled with mirth. “Whatever you want Tennie— I mean Ten.”</p><p>Ten looks down shyly before mumbling, “You can call me Tennie again... I’m not pissed off at you anymore.”</p><p>“My Tennie,” The older cheekily says and laughs as the other’s cheeks redden. Ten bashfully looks away and changes the subject. </p><p>“Anyways, thank god we made up before my heat starts. I can’t imagine going through that horny hell without you.”</p><p>“It’s in… six days right, give or take?” Taeyong questions as he stands, “do you need me to do anything?”</p><p>Ten puts a finger to his lip and quiets for a second before exclaiming, “Oh, omegas get real fidgety a few days before and their partner’s scent helps relieve some of that, so I need some of your shirts.”</p><p>Taeyong raises an eyebrow. “Haven’t I given you a lot already?” He smirks, adding, “not including the ones you take thinking I won’t notice.”</p><p>His boyfriend returns his smirk with one of his own, but his eyes suddenly gain a pitying gleam to them. Taeyong’s smirk falls.</p><p>“...T-Tennie?”</p><p>Placing a placating hand on the other’s shoulder, Ten starts off slowly. “About that…”</p><p>Ten tells him that his roommates took all of his shirts at their apartment and threw them into a fire. All of them. Even the expensive and <em>very expensive</em> ones. They had then promptly toasted marshmallows over it because “a fire that expensive is too good to waste.” Even though he vehemently insists he did not partake in the incineration of the shirts, Ten guiltily admits to eating a marshmallow —<em>what can I say I was at a low point and it was right there. It was a good marshmallow at least?</em></p><p>Yangyang had explained their actions in a simple sentence. “Versace burns like revenge and smells like karma.”</p><p>Taeyong just... shrugs it off and says it’s no big deal, they’re just shirts. (They aren't just shirts, they're <em>fashion </em><em>statements</em>)</p><p>As Ten happily hugs him, it is safe to say that he has learned his lesson. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A chapter that doesn’t end in angst (except for the shirts rip); it was a long time coming </p><p>I wonder what’s going to happen next :]</p><p>Since I have decided my last chapter is lacking I want to rewrite it so the last update is prob gonna take longer like this one did</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. !</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is the reason this is RATED M so sexual content ahead. IMO it’s not enough to constitute an explicit rating.</p><p>I didn’t include some aspects of ABO that others would</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few days are hectic. They announce their un-breakup to their friends, to Doyoung’s and the rest of his apartment’s relief. Taeyong tells them he’s going to turn over a new leaf and start loving himself more, causing everyone to crush him in a tight group hug and shout their encouragement.</p><p>With Ten’s Chinese friends, Taeyong decided he needed to apologize in-person to the group for causing so much trouble with Ten. Thankfully, he did not get jumped the second they opened the door, though that may be because Ten was with him.</p><p>After his heartfelt words, they had all accepted his apology and let him know that they’d be another source of support if he needed it. They also apologized for burning his designer shirts. </p><p>Yangyang admits they got a little too carried away (that’s an understatement). They all love each other like family, so seeing how hurt Ten was made them go a little crazy. </p><p>Overall, it went smoothly, but Hendery had piped up at the end and forewarned that they have…<em>Chinese connections</em> if he ever does something stupid to Ten again. Taeyong sees Ten try to indiscreetly kick the alpha for that last remark, but he just laughs and says he wouldn’t stop them if he did.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ten’s pre-heat symptoms show when they’re about four days out. His scent has grown stronger, making going out in public hard, so they get a heat leave authorization from the school allowing him to stay at home. They sit down one night and discuss the workings of his heat to ensure nothing goes wrong.</p><p>Taeyong’s room is the chosen location to hold out in, as Ten would be surrounded by his alpha’s scent even if Taeyong wasn’t there, either to get food or go to the bathroom.</p><p>The whole apartment is going to be vacant, even of their mated or partnered friends, just to be safe. Ten, to Taeyong’s embarrassment, had casually explained that they would try to stay inside of his room, but it wouldn’t be their fault if someone decided to come in and walked in on them being… intimate elsewhere.</p><p>Johnny had dismissed himself then to go to the toilet to throw up.</p><p>It’s when they’re snuggling together on Taeyong’s bed, Taeyong rubbing soothing circles on Ten’s back as the omega complains of feeling overheated, that Ten looks up and whispers, “I know it’s going to come tonight and I’m… scared.”</p><p>The hand on his back stills as he continues. “I don’t know how out of it I’m going to be since it’s been forever and that’s frightening. He runs a hand over his face and groans. “And it’s not like this is our first time too, so why am I like this?”</p><p>“It’s not anything to be ashamed about, Tennie. This is your first heat in a long time so it will probably be more intense, but just know I’m here for you always. We’ll both get through this.” Taeyong softly replies. “You’re so strong.” </p><p>There’s so much devotion in Taeyong’s eyes that Ten can feel himself calming down already. With every minute he’s getting more tired, eyelids shutting as he breathes in more of his alpha’s scent and whispers, “I trust you, see you soon.”</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ten’s eyes fly open as he gasps, waking to his body feeling like fire. Sweat is already forming on his forehead and there’s an aching throughout his entire body. Every fiber of his T-shirt itches against his over-sensitized skin. His scent permeates the entire room —and probably the whole apartment at this point— creating a thick, heady aroma.</p><p>Taeyong’s name is on his lips but before he has time to speak, they get enveloped in a deep kiss. Moaning, Ten grabs at Taeyong, who moves to hover over him, arms bracketing the omega’s body. Now fully awake, both of their scents grow stronger, strengthening the haze filling Ten’s mind. They pull apart to stare at each other. Taeyong’s pupils are blown wide, dark with desire as he gazes into Ten’s, which are much like his own. He takes in the other’s flushed skin and plump lips. </p><p>Ten is so beautiful like this, Taeyong can’t believe he’s here, that this perfect person has chosen him to spend his heat with. It takes all of his effort to grit out, “Baby, are you ready?”</p><p>Ten moans as he hears Taeyong’s voice, pitched deep and absolutely dripping with lust. Breathlessly, he answers, “Yes… need you so bad...”</p><p>He grips the sheets as he abruptly throws his head back, groaning in pleasure when Taeyong grinds his hips down in deliberate motions, giving him some physical stimulus that he so craves. </p><p>“Fuck, you smell so good Tennie,” Taeyong growls as he noses Ten’s neck, inhaling his enhanced scent. His teeth lightly scrape the skin there, eliciting a high pitched whimper from the omega.</p><p>Hands travel to the hem of Ten’s t-shirt and lift it up to expose his chest. Taeyong lightly trails his hands over the lean muscles while continuing to nip and lick at Ten’s neck. Ten shivers at his cool touch against his heated skin.</p><p>Taeyong moves one hand and into the fabric down past Ten’s obvious erection to his entrance. He groans as he feels wetness, fingers coming up slick.</p><p>“You’re so wet, baby.” Ten watches, entranced, as his boyfriend lifts his hand to lick at each finger.</p><p>It’s so fucking hot.</p><p>“We can go slower later,” Taeyong hurriedly murmurs as Ten does his best to nod, “but I need to be inside you now.”</p><p>“Wait, Yongie, you’re so unfair,” Ten pants, as he pulls at Taeyong’s own shirt, “Off… I want to feel you.”</p><p>Taeyong obliges and he lifts off of Ten to unceremoniously rip off his shirt, hastily throwing it somewhere in his room. Ten immediately presses his hands to the newly shown skin while carefully avoiding his still-healing discolored blotch of bruising.</p><p>Taeyong pulls down the omega’s underwear and tosses them to the floor. He’s pretty sure Ten’s ready, but doesn’t want to risk hurting him even if every bone in his body is screaming at him to fuck his boyfriend already. He brings a hand up to his entrance and with one finger, slowly pushes through the ring of muscle.</p><p>Ten gasps in pleasure as the first finger enters him with no resistance whatsoever, carefully moving around inside of him. A second one soon follows, opening him up even more; they brush against his pressure points just right to make him see stars, but it’s not enough.</p><p>“Baby...stop,” he groans and grabs Taeyong’s hair, forcing him to look at his eyes, “I’m ready... I need you to fuck me.”</p><p>With his omega’s hair tousled up, eyes full of passion, and voice so high and needy, Taeyong can’t deny him. Strong hands grip the back of Ten’s thighs, raising his legs till they’re slung over broad shoulders. Taeyong leans down to give him one more kiss, then pulls down his own underwear to free his erection. Using some of Ten’s natural lubricant, he liberally covers it and pushes in slowly.</p><p>Moans from both of them fill the air as Taeyong stretches Ten until he’s fully encased in his warmth. He lovingly kisses the inside of Ten’s thighs as he feels tremors shake the omega’s body. It takes all of his energy to not start moving, but he needs to make sure Ten’s okay.</p><p>Ten is more than okay.</p><p>The stretch burns in a good way; the feeling of finally being full making the ache recede a bit. The extra amount of slick helps ease his body as well, and he soon finds himself squirming out of impatience rather than discomfort.</p><p>He looks up at his alpha’s face; Taeyong’s eyes are squeezed shut, lashes fanning over heated skin. Heavy pants escape his red lips and his handsome features are contorted into a look of pure focus as he tries to stay still.</p><p>For a moment, Ten’s heat reveals some clarity as he stares up at Taeyong. His heart swells with love for his boyfriend, his wonderful alpha that means everything to him; that even now, against his urges, is holding himself back for him. He lifts a hand to Taeyong’s cheek and feels the other shudder at the contact.</p><p>“Taeyong,” The use of his full name grabs the alpha’s attention fast, “I love you so much... but fucking move.” Ten accents his words with a shake of his hips, causing the other to groan.</p><p>Taeyong laughs breathlessly and leans forward, bending Ten’s flexible body easily. “If you say so.” He pulls out and slams back in.</p><p>Ten’s back arches as he keens, hands moving to hold onto Taeyong’s neck as the alpha sets a brutal pace. Every thrust sends electricity through his body and sends his senses into overdrive, pleasure overriding anything else.</p><p>“God, Ten you smell… look… feel… so good.” Taeyong gasps in between his own groans and pants, his voice stuttering over the words. Every word of praise is like morphine to Ten, who only moans louder.</p><p>Soon, a familiar pressure rises low in Ten’s gut and his erection throbs painfully where it’s trapped against his body and Taeyong’s. Taeyong’s thrusts become more erratic, and he bends Ten’s legs further down towards his chest.</p><p>“T-Taeyong, faster, f-faster, faster… don’t stop,” Ten chants as the alpha drops his head against his shoulder, panting against his neck. “S-so close…”</p><p>“Ten… bite me first,” Taeyong gasps, tilting his head so his neck is near Ten’s mouth.</p><p>Positioning his teeth above skin, Ten bites down hard, breaking skin and tasting the metallic tang of blood hit his tongue. Taeyong jerks and moans loudly, Ten’s name  as he finds his release. Hearing Taeyong moan pushes Ten over the edge, head falling back to the pillows to groan as his eyesight goes blurry with the intensity of his own climax. He feels Taeyong lick a strip up to his neck and bite down hard, causing a hoarse moan to erupt from his throat. Endorphins rush through him and block out the pain; his body spasms, clenching around Taeyong and elicits a low noise from him, who licks and kisses the bite mark.</p><p>“Ten, Ten, Ten, my perfect omega, my mate…” Taeyong whispers sweet endearments like a mantra as he continues to clean the mating mark. Ten is completely exhausted; he feels his heat dying down, sated for now. The mark on his neck stings in an absolutely delicious way. Breathlessly, he calls for Taeyong who immediately lifts his head and moves a hand to brush the hair from Ten’s sweat-slicked forehead. Taeyong smiles softly and his eyes shine with pure love as he gazes at Ten, moving in to kiss his mate.</p><p>“Baby, you did so good, I’m so proud to be yours,” he whispers to the omega after they part. Ten weakly smiles back, flushed skin somehow becoming redder.</p><p>“Mmmhhmm” Ten can only hum his affirmative, too tired to come up with a coherent response. Taeyong grabs Ten’s legs and gently brings them back down off of his shoulders. The shift in his lower body causes him to groan, legs aching from being suspended in such a weird position for so long, but Taeyong peppers his face with kisses to distract from the pain. Taeyong pulls out and moves the omega's pliant body into a comfortable position. He goes about cleaning them both and retrieving new blankets for the bed. Ten has to throw a pillow at his back when he sees the other put on his briefs and start leaving the room with the intent to cook. Once situated, this time in Taeyong's comforting embrace, sleep threatens to overtake Ten and start the cycle over. Lazily, he traces the mark on Taeyong’s neck and places a light kiss over it. </p><p>“I love you Yongie... like so much.” </p><p>Ten lifts his head at the sound of Taeyong’s soft giggles. His alpha looks down with tired, but bright eyes.</p><p>“How much?”</p><p>“Like... a whole lot.” </p><p>Taeyong hums and pulls Ten closer, head coming down to rest above his. </p><p>“I love you a whole lot too.”</p><p>Their scents mix together in perfect harmony, and as Taeyong starts to whisper words of love, Ten let’s himself fall.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>The next days are completely lost to Ten. He’s delirious most of the time not spent getting whatever rest he can, and his heat is almost physically painful at times.</p><p>All that goes through his head is sex, sex, and more sex. Thankfully, Taeyong goes above and beyond, waking almost immediately whenever a whine escapes his lips, tending to his heat for as long as it takes for it to break. He cleans them up, helps him go to the bathroom, and makes sure he eats and drinks to maintain his energy.</p><p>It doesn’t make it easier for the alpha that given his state, sometimes Ten turns these activities into more sex sessions.</p><p>In his rare moments of lucidity, he tries to apologize for making his mate work so hard, but all the alpha does is soothingly reassure him he’s okay and that he’s happy making Ten happy. This then usually leads to more sex.</p><p>What can he say, a certain caring alpha is a major turn on of his.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>Ten’s heat lasts an abnormal seven days. They’re both thoroughly spent by the time they emerge from his room, opening windows to air out the apartment of the smell of their previous activities. The atmosphere is light and playful; a sample of one of Taeyong’s songs plays from his phone. Taeyong teasingly slaps Ten’s butt as he’s dancing, prompting the omega to grin.</p><p>“Baby, I know I’m irresistible but I don’t know if I can go for round…” Ten pauses as a quizzical look crosses his face. “Like fifty.”</p><p>Taeyong laughs and picks up Ten, twirling him around as he giggles, mouth pulled up into a breathtaking smile, eyes their cute, crescent shapes. The alpha stops and stares up at his mate, eyes flicking down towards his lips. Ten smirks and leans down to pull the latter into a loving kiss.</p><p>“Hey, we’re back you better not be in here fucking—”</p><p>They break apart and look towards the front door as Yuta comes into view followed by the rest of their friends.</p><p>“Oh god it smells like sex.” Johnny groans and covers his nose, fanning the air around him. Ten grins evilly at him as Taeil, Jungwoo, Doyoung, and Jaehyun enter.</p><p>Tightening his grip on Taeyong’s shoulders, Ten offhandedly says, “You don’t want to touch that,” as Jaehyun goes to sit on the couch. Jungwoo starts to place his phone on the kitchen counter. “Don’t touch that either.” The poor omega startles and peers at the counter fearfully.</p><p>“On second thought, don’t touch anything in here… or the walls.” Ten adds as everyone looks at the two.</p><p>Taeyong can feel his face heating up, and keeps his head down as he senses Doyoung’s eyes on him.</p><p>“You all came earlier than we told you to, haven’t disinfected everything yet.” Ten smiles cheekily.</p><p>“We’re obviously not the only ones who <em>came</em> it seems,” Doyoung says, straight-faced, as Jaehyun stifles his laughter.</p><p>Taeyong wants to die of embarrassment.</p><p>“I helped bring you two back together,” Johnny whines, “the least you could do was stay in his room.”</p><p>“Don’t worry we didn’t go into any of your rooms,” Ten winks and laughs. </p><p>Taeyong sets Ten down as he teases Johnny more, while the others start mingling around the apartment. Doyoung briefly gives him a smug, but happy look, and gently nudges his shoulder as he heads towards his and Jaehyun’s room. Yuta says something about going over to the WayV apartment for a party, since their apartment is currently a biohazard.</p><p>Standing off to the side, he’s content with just watching his mate and friends talk and laugh. He makes eye contact with Ten, who gives him a gentle smile that’s only meant for him. A smile that tells him no matter what, he’ll be there for him and they’ll get through whatever comes their way, together.   </p><p>Taeyong smiles back, and hopes it conveys all of his love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't believe this is the end to a fic I actually wrote lol. Thank you all for your support, I hope my writing lived up to your expectations.</p><p>Sorry if this is too dramatic cause I know some of you pop out fics like it’s nothing but idk I didn’t ever think I’d be putting the stories I have in my head into words or that I’d get nearly as many ppl reading this as there are so yeah. Y’all the real ones.</p><p>I want to write more, not just bc of the pair but also because this is keeping my writing skills somewhat polished lol so yeah probably gonna post more in the future, we’ll see how busy life turns out.</p><p>&lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. :)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ah sorry this isn’t another chapter :(</p><p>I forgot to put this in my last chapter but I have a question for you guys: </p><p>Do you prefer AUs or canonical fics? And do you like more modern AUs or fantasy-esque?</p><p>Just wondering I have a few ideas in my head but I don’t know what to prioritize. </p><p>I would love to get you’re input! Thanks! :)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>